This project is investigating the patterns of stress related illnesses among Chicago teachers. It is establishing a service program to alleviate the effects of stress related illness. Additionally, evaluation research is being conducted to assess the efficacy of the service program approach. Data from 5,000 completed Teaching Events Stress Inventories is being analyzed to determine patterns of physical and mental illness reported by teachers to be related to stress at work. These self reported symptoms are being cross tabulated with demographic variables which include school size, student body, racial makeup, type of campus as well as age, race, sex, marital status, etc. The service program emphasized support networks as buffers against stress. Colleague support groups and a Hot Line are major components. Workshops in schools are given as well. Referrals to psychotherapists are made when necessary. Evaluation of support group efficacy is being done by pre-tests and post-tests using standardized research instruments as well as some instruments developed locally. An experimental design is used by use of a waiting list to create a control group.